User blog:Calamor/New tactics
New Tactics Below is a mod I want to make for C&C Generals Zero Hour, addvice would be great along with help. Note I cannot code so there will be no links or tables, also note that this is not going to be the exact mod, if one team is super overpowering during testing we will change it. The Mod basicly adds 3 new generals: US Tank General - (Name Needed) GLA Air Force General - General Hobochie (tell me if you think of a better name) China Super Weapons General - (Name Needed) And new units and structures to each team. There will be more to come later on. ''GLA AirForce General captured Raptors and F-77 Bombers along with laser missile Stinger Sites. CC3 Mobile Plane station: A special unit that can be made in the Arms dealer after a palace and an Air Field has been produced can be bought for level 3 generals. It has A machine gun and one air vehicle spot, this allows you to land and reload air units without going all the way back to the air field. The cost to make one is $3500 The Airfield: Has 3 spots for air units. It does not require power. Cost to make $1000. Available Upgrades include: Laser Missile Systems (for Captured Raptors), and Smuggled Naplam Bomb (For F-77 Bombers). Captured Raptors: Will cost $1200 to make and have 3 missiles not 4. F-77 Bombers will have 1 bomb with a fire damage, similar to Missiles dropped by Migs. The cost to make one will be $1800 Laser missile stinger sites are just that, they will cost $1100 to make. Normal ones will be avalible as well for $1000. Anti Air Scorpoins have 1 barrel for anti vehicle but have to rockets mounted on it that can only attack air units. US tank general Palidans without generals pomotion Vehicle Chinnoks are extra large chinnoks that can only pick up 400 supplies but only one spot is needed for each vehicle, it also has mounted machineguns and better armor. The price to make one is $1700 Dual barreled Crusaders. Price $1000 Hummvees come with the rocket buggie x2 upgrade and get 2 machine guns. Price $800 Protolords - They have 4 barrels and each vehicle can be upgraded with either a machinegun or mounted rocket. You can only have up to 3 at a time. Price to make one $4000. You need 5star general and a Stratgy center. Repair bays can be built at 3star general for $2000. They are built as your teams building. China Super Weapon General'' Nuclear Powered Overlords Nuclear Missile at $3500 Experimantal partical Tank at $4500, you can only have up t o3 at a time, slow firing rate but has massive damage. you need 5 * general, and a propaganda center. laser gunners, $2000, slow fre rate good on light vehicles tanks and aircraft, weak vs infantry, 2 made just like red guard. Renforcment pad vehichles give China - Laser Gunners (only 1) USA - Special Humvees GLA - Anti Air Scorpons Category:Blog posts